Souvenirs de Fondcombe
by Tarahiriel
Summary: Que dire? Les souvenirs d'Estel, ou Aragorn, de Fondcombe, sa première rencontre avec Legolas. Rewiever, si ça vous plait, pleaz!
1. Default Chapter

Souvenirs de Fondcombe  
  
Les perso appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, sauf quelques uns de moi, mais bon. . . Si une fanfic a déjà pri le thème de celle là, jen sui désolée. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !!  
  
Chapitre 1: Mort et désespoir.  
  
Lorsque Aragorn vit ces deux jeunes gens parler avec sa mère, malgré son jeune âge, grâce au don qu'avaient tous les descendants des Numénoréens et bien qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance de ce don, le jeune enfant devina qu'une catastrophe était arrivée. Les deux personnes si belles, si majestueuses, leurs cheveux d'ébène d'habitude soigneusement coiffés légèrement ébouriffés par la cavalcade qu'ils venaient de faire, avaient l'air très préoccupés et parlaient à Gilraen. Le garçon voyait le visage de sa mère se décomposer au fur et à mesure que le plus grand des deux étrangers lui parlait. Tout d'un coup, il vit sa mère s'écrouler. Elle ne fut retenue de justesse que grâce à un réflexe du jeune homme qui lui parlait. Aragorn se précipita vers sa mère mais fut stoppé par le deuxième jeune qui, alors que le premier emmenait sa mère à l'intérieur d'une maison, planta son regard dans celui du jeune enfant, qui fut brusquement troublé. Dans ces yeux-là, Aragorn vit des aventures, une vie longue et des évènements qui se brouillaient dans le puit profond de l'âme de ce jeune homme. Il lui sembla même voir des étoiles apparaître tandis que cet homme, qui s'était mis à genoux pour être à hauteur de son visage, l'examinait avec une gravité et une attention soutenues. Aragorn se souvint alors de tous les récits de sa mère sur ces Seigneurs Immortels. Il déglutit et se décida à prendre la parole :  
  
« Vous êtes un elfe, n'est ce pas, mon Seigneur ? »  
  
L'interpellé interrompit son examen et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage.  
  
« Oui, je suis un elfe, mais je ne sais si je mérite déjà le titre de mon Seigneur, jeune Humain. Je n'ai après tout que 2804 ans, ce qui est bien peu pour nous elfes. Je m'appelle Elrohir, et c'est mon frère que vous avez vu amener votre mère. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle n'a rien », dit- il en voyant le visage du jeune garçon se tordre de peur.  
  
Elrohir se remit à observait attentivement Aragorn. C'était un jeune garçon fort, déjà bien découplé. Il avait deux ans passés mais montrait déjà les traces de ses ancêtres. Peu de jeunes enfants savaient parler dès deux ans. « Une preuve de plus à rapporter à notre père », se dit Elrohir. Aragorn était un jeune enfant grand pour son âge. Des chevaux bruns encadraient son beau visage crispé par l'angoisse. Il avait de beaux yeux d'un bleu de ciel. Tout en lui criait qu'il appartenait au peuple de Numenor. « Lorsque Père le verra, il ne pourra nier que celui que nous attendions est enfin arrivé. Tout est exactement comme dans sa prédiction. . . »pensait Elrohir. Il planta à nouveau ses yeux dans les yeux limpides et innocents d'Aragorn qui ne comprenait pas comment un elfe pouvait s'intéresser à lui. Elrohir prit une inspiration et commença :  
  
« Aragorn, il faut que je vous parle d'une chose grave. . . »  
  
Le sentiment de danger que ressentait le jeune enfant s'accrut à ces paroles. Elrohir se redressa et emmena Aragorn s'asseoir sur un banc devant l'une des maisons du village. L'enfant observait avec inquiétude les allées et venues autour de la maison dans laquelle sa mère avait été emmenée.  
  
« Savez-vous où votre père est parti ? »  
  
Aragorn acquiesça : « Il est allé combattre les serviteurs de l'Ombre.  
  
-Que savez-vous de ces serviteurs ?  
  
-Ce sont des orcs, pour la plupart. C'était des elfes, il fut un temps, mais Morgoth, le Valar déchu, les a torturé jusqu'à obtenir des créatures dépourvues d'âme et assoiffées de sang. »  
  
Elrohir resta songeur quelques instants. « Une connaissance accrue de l'histoire de sa terre. Une preuve de plus. »  
  
« Votre père, reprit l'elfe avec douceur, était un combattant courageux, et il a occis de nombreux yrchs. »  
  
Elrohir avait, sans prendre garde, usé du parlé elfique. L'émotion le submergeait. Lui qui ne connaissait pas la mort et qui ne la connaîtrait sûrement jamais, avait perdu un grand ami et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Aragorn, de son côté, avait remarqué l'emploi du passé de l'elfe. Il commençait à comprendre le sentiment de peur qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il s'arracha des bras d'Elrohir qui tentait de le retenir et se précipita vers la maison où sa mère était. Il stoppa sur le seuil, frappé d'horreur. Elrohir le rejoignit et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, lui disant :  
  
« Je suis désolé, jeune humain. Jamais vous n'auriez du voir cela. »  
  
Une nouvelle fois, Aragorn s'arracha à son emprise et s'élança près du corps de son père. Ce dernier était entouré de femmes qui le préparaient à son dernier voyage. Il était encore vêtu de ses habits de guerre et, figée dans son ?il se trouvait une flèche empennée de plumes rouges et noires. Arathorn n'était plus. A deux ans, son fils avait vu la mort et jamais plus il ne serait le même. Il jura vengeance avant même de comprendre pleinement ce mot. Sa mère entra dans la pièce, blanche comme un linceul. En voyant son fils, elle retint un cri et lui ordonna de sortir. Le second elfe, Aragorn ne pouvait douter qu'il n'en fut pas un, qui entrait à la suite de Gilraen, lui dit :  
  
« Ma Dame, je crains que ce ne soit trop tard pour le préserver, du moins de cette vision.  
  
-Merci, Elladan, mais je ne pense pas que mon fils doive endurer ce genre de chose, répondit Gilraen, légèrement sèchement.  
  
-Cette chose, comme tu dis, est mon père, maman !!! » répliqua avec force Aragorn.  
  
Elladan regarda l'enfant avec surprise et tourna son regard vers son frère qui acquiesça imperceptiblement. Gilraen haussa les épaules et, les yeux pleins de larmes, aida à la préparation de son mari. Les femmes le nettoyèrent et le vêtirent des vêtements qui attestaient de son rang de chef de la tribu. Aucune d'elle cependant ne toucha à la flèche. Aragorn s'avança et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir à hauteur de la table. Il prit la flèche à deux mains et tira d'un coup sec, produisant un bruit sec et cassant. Les femmes s'arrêtèrent dans leur travail pour le regarder avec surprise. Aragorn les regarda à son tour avec un air de défi dans le fond de ses yeux. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena au dehors. Elle le posa sur le même banc où il avait parlé avec Elrohir et elle lui dit :  
  
« Sais-tu ce que signifie ton geste ?  
  
-Oui, dit l'enfant, avec un ton à la fois déchirant de tristesse et plein de provocation. J'ai juré vengeance. Et j'aurai vengé mon père même si tu ne m'avais pas laissé faire ce geste symbolique ! Les paroles et les gestes ne sont rien par rapport à l'action elle-même! Jamais tu n'aurais pu m'empêcher ! »  
  
Gilraen regarda son fils avec surprise. Elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Voir son enfant de deux ans parler comme un adulte était pour elle toujours un choc.  
  
« Reste là, d'accord ? Je reviens te voir bientôt. »  
  
Aragorn acquiesça et se détourna. Sa mère le regarda encore quelques secondes puis s'éloigna. Dès qu'elle disparut dans la maison, une jeune fille un peu plus âgée qu'Aragorn s'approcha et lui demanda :  
  
« Ca va ?  
  
-Laisse-moi tranquille, Lebennin. Je n'ai pas envie de parler.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Qui sont ces gens qui parlaient avec ta mère ? reprit l'enfant, têtue.  
  
-Ce sont des elfes et je ne veux pas parler parce que je dois réfléchir. J'ai promis de venger mon père. Alors je cherche un moyen pour être capable de le faire le plus vite possible ! »  
  
L'enfant regarda son compagnon quelques instants et, renonçant à comprendre, elle se détourna et partit jouer avec ses amies. Aragorn resta immobile sur son banc durant une dizaine de minutes, puis décidant que le meilleur moyen d'apprendre à combattre était de demander à l'un des deux elfes de lui enseigner, se dirigea vers la maison où se trouvait sa mère. Mais il s'arrêta en entendant les voix de sa mère et du second elfe, Elladan.  
  
« Vous ne pouvez rester ici. Je ne doute pas que votre clan vous protégerait en cas de danger, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques, comprenez-vous ?  
  
-Vous me demandez de partir du lieu où j'ai toujours vécu ?  
  
-Mon père m'a demandé de vous rappeler que parfois, le devoir est très dur à accepter mais qu'il faut le faire quoi qu'il advienne. Et je vous ai dit ce que votre mari. . .  
  
-Oui, je sais. « Protège notre enfant quoi qu'il advienne », je l'ai entendu.  
  
-L'Ombre ne connaît pas l'existence de votre fils. Il faut que cela continue jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge et l'expérience de revendiquer le trône qui lui revient de droit. Il faut que vous veniez à Fondcombe. Il y recevra une éducation digne d'un roi, que ce soit à l'épée ou dans l'histoire de ces ancêtres.  
  
-Je sais. Combien de temps me laissait vous ?  
  
-Il nous faut partir demain soir au plus tard.  
  
-Si tôt ! Mais ne pouvez-vous pas . . . ?  
  
-Non. Il faut que vous compreniez que des orcs nous ont peut-être suivis et il ne faut pas qu'ils découvrent l'existence d'Aragorn, en aucun cas !  
  
-Bien, laissez-moi jusqu'à demain midi. Mais comment vais-je lui apprendre. . .  
  
-Laissez-nous faire. »  
  
Ah ! Une autre voix. Celle d'Elrohir, sans aucun doute. Aragorn fit demi- tour mais avant d'avoir pu disparaître dans l'ombre naissante, les deux frères sortirent de la maison et, grâce à leur vue perçante, virent Aragorn très rapidement. Elladan sourit et lança :  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de partir, jeune seigneur. Avez-vous entendu ? »  
  
Aragorn se rapprocha de l'elfe et dit :  
  
« Oui.  
  
-Cela te dérange-t-il ?  
  
-Non. Je veux apprendre. Je veux venger mon père. Apprenez-moi, s'il vous plaît, mon seigneur.  
  
-Tu apprendras, mais tu devras prendre ton temps.  
  
-Et maintenant, tout mon seigneur que tu es, tu vas aller au lit. »  
  
Gilraen s'était approchée au son de la voix de son fils. Aragorn, sachant par avance qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter, ne serait-ce que pour une minute de plus. Il s'éloigna et, lorsqu'il eut disparu dans leur maison, Gilraen se tourna vers Elladan et lui demanda :  
  
«Votre père va lui enlever . . .  
  
-Oui. Mais juste quelques uns. Il laissera l'essentiel. Il ne veut pas trop risquer. Il vous expliquera tout cela demain. » 


	2. Départ: nouveau commencement?

**Chapitre 2: Départ : nouveau commencement ?  
**  
Lorsque Aragorn se réveilla, tout autours de lui n'était que désordre et effarement. Il fallut quelques instants à son esprit d'enfant pour se rappeler des évènements de la veille. Soudain, alors que la tristesse et la colère se ravivaient en lui, il se leva d'un bond, se rappelant aussi qu'il partait aujourd'hui chez des elfes. L'excitation montait en lui. Quand Gilraen entra dans sa chambre pour l'aider à s'habiller, elle trouva son fils déjà prêt, l'attendant pour pouvoir aller déjeuner. Mais elle lui dit :

« Nous mangerons en route. Elladan et moi avons décidé de partir plus tôt ce matin, pour voyager pendant la journée.

-Je monterai à cheval ? »

Gilraen sourit devant l'enthousiasme d'Aragorn : « Oui, nous irons à cheval. Elrohir est en train de voir s'il existe un poney qui pourrait te transporter. . . »

En voyant le bonheur se dessiner sur les traits de son fils, Gilraen bénit les fils d'Elrond pour leur idée. Aragorn était si fier de pouvoir monter tout seul à cheval. A ce moment précis, Elladan et son frère rentrèrent, un sourire aux lèvres. Elladan commença :

« Gilraen, nous partirons dès que vous serez prêts.

-Aragorn, un cheval t'attend dehors. »

Apparemment, en voyant son frère tutoyer Aragorn, Elrohir s'était décidé à abandonner le « vous » avec le jeune enfant. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas ce dernier, tout occupé qu'il était à sauter de joie et à partir sans attendre admirer sa monture. Gilraen sourit tristement aux deux elfes en guise de remerciement.

« Merci pour lui. Nous pourrons partir dès que j'aurais fait mes adieux à ma famille, poursuivit-elle en voyant Elladan faire signe que cela était normal.

Les frères acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent pour la laisser seule quelques instants avec sa famille. Ils rejoignirent Aragorn et lui dirent de rejoindre sa mère pour dire adieu à sa famille. Aragorn disparut dans la maison, et lorsque les elfes furent sûrs d'être seul, ils commencèrent à discuter :

« C'est lui. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, commença Elrohir.

-Je crois en effet que personne ne peut nier qu'il est le descendant d'Isildur. Mais aller jusqu'à affirmer que c'est celui qui s'élèvera plus haut que tous ses ancêtres, je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour en juger.

-T'en voudrais-tu encore de t'être trompé pour Arathorn, mon frère ? demanda Elrohir.

-J'ai perdu un ami. Je ne veux pas mettre de faux espoir sur son fils que j'ai promis de protéger. Voila tout.

-L'avenir nous dira qui était le plus proche de la vérité.

-Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas lui, mais je préfère être sûr avant de créer un espoir.

-Il est lui-même un estel, mon frère. Mais je te comprends. »

Ils se turent en voyant apparaître Gilraen et son fils, prêts à partir. Elladan, après avoir aidé Gilraen à monter sur le son cheval, un doux cheval de trait qu'il avait choisit justement pour sa douceur et son calme, sauta en selle pendant que son frère expliquait à Aragorn comment monter, tenir les rênes et régler les étriers. Lorsque ce dernier fut fin prêt, Elrohir sauta à son tour sur son cheval et, après un regard à Elladan, se mit en marche. Tout au long du village, des personnes sortaient sur palier pour un dernier à Gilraen et son fils. Gilraen, qui portait encore des traces de larmes le long de ses joues, avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas fondre en pleurs. Aragorn, quant à lui, serrait si fort la mâchoire que tous les muscles de son visage étaient durcis par l'effort. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pourtant, quand il vit ses amis, comme Lebennin ou ses frères en larmes, lui faisant de grands signes d'adieu, Aragorn ne put empêcher une seule et unique larme de couler le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur et se mit à regarder droit devant lui. Il ne se détourna qu'une fois sorti du village, le regardant une dernière fois, comme pour imprimer cette image dans son esprit à jamais.

Jamais Aragorn n'aurait pu penser que monter à cheval pouvait faire si mal aux fesses ! Ils avaient mangé sur le dos de leurs montures. Il était maintenant presque le soir et Aragorn sentait la fatigue s'insinuer en lui. Sa mère parlait avec Elrohir. Ou Elladan. Il ne savait plus. Tout d'un coup, il piqua du nez, s'écroulant vers l'avant, endormi. Un des deux elfes le rattrapa de justesse, sans un bruit. Il le posa devant lui, sur son cheval. Il lui murmura :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Nous sommes presque arrivés. Dors. »

Elladan. A travers le brouillard qui enfumait son esprit, Aragorn avait réussi à reconnaître la voix. C'était donc avec Elrohir que sa mère parlait. Sur cette pensée, le jeune enfant s'endormit, bercé par le doux pas du cheval d'Elladan et par le doux murmure de ce dernier, qui chantait quelque chose dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Fondcombe, Gilraen prit son fils dans ses bras. Une fois descendu de sa monture, Elladan lui prit délicatement et l'emmena dans une des chambres. Gilraen admira cet endroit où la nature et les elfes ne faisaient qu'un. Tout n'était qu'harmonie et beauté. Elrohir la tira de sa contemplation en lui présentant son bras et il l'amena jusqu'à son père, Elrond le Semi elfe. Ce dernier, en les voyant, s'approcha d'eux. Il s'inclina pour saluer Gilraen.

« Aussi longtemps que vous resterez ici, nous vous garderons en sécurité.

-Votre fils m'a dit que vous alliez enlever certains souvenirs à Aragorn. . .

-Oui, je pense que cela s'impose. . .Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t- il en voyant Gilraen pâlir, je ne lui extrairai que certains souvenirs peu importants : son nom, son lignage, et tous les souvenirs qui s'y rapportent. Il se souviendra de tout le reste : son enfance, ses amis, son père et vous, bien sûr . . .

-Et comment allez-vous faire ? »

Elrond sourit pour toute réponse. Elrohir répondit à sa place :

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, ma dame. Jamais rien de douloureux ou de mauvais ne sera commis sur votre fils. »

Gilraen parut rassurée. Elladan rentra dans la salle, si on peut appeler salle une pièce où les murs laissent passer les ruisseaux et les arbres, et dit :

« Il dort. Pour un premier voyage, nous n'avons pas choisi ni le plus facile, ni le plus reposant », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Elrond amena Gilraen dans une salle où était préparé un dîner. Elladan et Elrohir vinrent à sa suite. Durant le repas, Gilraen demanda aux fils d'Elrond de lui raconter plus en détail leur voyage avec son mari, car ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de tout lui expliquer. Elladan, après un regard vers son père, prit la parole :

« Votre mari était parti avec une escorte pour prendre la troupe d'orcs par le flanc. Nous étions nous-même partis de notre côté pour les prendre en cisailles. Mais les orcs avaient apparemment eu la même idée que nous. La troupe que dirigeait Arathorn est tombée dans un guet-apens. Les orcs, qui se dirigeait vers notre campement, furent, je pense, aussi surpris que les humains. Mais ils prirent moins de temps avant de choisir quoi faire. Ils tuèrent, bien sûr. En très peu de temps, il ne resta plus que votre mari et quelques uns de ses plus fidèles amis pour lutter contre eux. Mais malheureusement, Arathorn, lors d'un bref instant d'inattention, fut frappé par une flèche de plein fouet, dans l'oeil. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, après avoir vu le camp des orcs totalement déserté, il était trop tard. Nous fûmes là juste à temps pour les empêcher de prendre les corps. Seul Eru sait ce qu'ils en auraient fait dans le cas contraire . . . finit-il, la voix s'éteignant pour ne ressembler qu'à un murmure.

Un long silence s'installa, chacun se recueillant, se souvenant de se qu'il avait vécu avec Arathorn. Soudain, ce silence fut brisé par une voix enfantine venant de la porte.

« Maman, on est où ? On est arrivé ? »

Gilraen se leva et sourit tristement à Aragorn en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle lui dit en se dirigeant vers son siège.

« Oui, nous sommes arrivé. Tu t'es endormi pendant la dernière partie du voyage. Voici Elrond, Aragorn. »

Aragorn se dégagea des bras de sa mère, se tourna vers Elrond et fit une révérence, comme lui avait appris son père. Il n'était pas très à l'aise. Elrond sourit et s'inclina à son tour.

« Bienvenue à Fondcombe. Que la bénédiction des elfes et des hommes t'accompagne dans tout ce que tu fera. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses fils et dit quelque chose dans la même langue étrange dans laquelle Elladan chantait lors du voyage. Les deux fils acquiescèrent et disparurent. Aragorn sentait peser le regard de l'elfe sur lui. Il ne savait que faire. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et le berça lentement. Il sentait ses yeux se fermer doucement quand Elrohir revint, seul. Il était suivi d'une elfe qui portait un plateau sur lequel était une unique tasse. Elrond se tourna vers Aragorn.

« Je voudrais que tu boives cela avant de dormir. Tu dormiras ensuite d'un sommeil sans rêves et bienfaiteur. »

Aragorn sentait de nouveau un sentiment de méfiance s'élever en lui. Il acquiesça tout de même, sentant le regard de sa mère peser sur son cou. Il savait ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver s'il n'obéissait pas. Sa mère était la douceur même, mais lorsqu'elle était en colère, même son père faisait le dos rond. Adonc, puisqu'il fallait boire cette mixture, autant le faire vite. Aragorn prit la tasse dans ses mains et but son contenue d'un seul et long trait. Il grimaça légèrement. La boisson avait un goût doucereux, très désagréable. Mais une douceur et un bien-être s'installaient lentement dans son corps. Il avait envie de dormir. Tellement envie. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Elrohir se placer derrière lui. Il s'écroula tout doucement, endormi grâce à la boisson d'Elrond. Il ne se rappela plus rien, tout devint noir. Une petite voix moqueuse lui murmura, avant qu'il tombe totalement endormi, que c'était la deuxième fois ce jour-là qu'il s'endormait à cause ou grâce aux elfes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elladan revint au moment où Aragorn s'écroulait dans les bras d'Elrohir.

« La chambre est prête, père.

-Bien, merci, répondit Elrond.

-Vous m'avez dit que vous lui effaceriez le souvenir de son nom. Comment donc faudra-t-il que nous l'appelions ?

-De cela, il faut que nous débattions. Il lui faut un nom qui puisse le fondre dans la masse des elfes, même s'il ne pourra jamais le faire par son apparence.

-Pourquoi tant de malheurs s'abattent sur cette lignée ? Pourquoi mon fils doit-il être la victime de ce que ces ancêtres ont fait ?

-Votre fils n'est pas une victime, la reprit Elrohir. Il est privilégié. Il pourra s'élever au-dessus de tous les hommes et de tous ses ancêtres, s'il est bien préparé, poursuivit-il, soulevant doucement Aragorn, totalement inerte. Il est l'espoir des hommes.

-Et il est le descendant de mon frère, lui rappela Elrond. Elros a beau avoir choisi une voie différente de la mienne, il n'en reste pas moins que les liens du sang et l'affection que je lui portais sont tels que je me dois de tout faire pour remettre le roi des hommes sur son trône. »

Pendant ce court dialogue, Elladan s'était adossé contre un mur et, les yeux pleins de souvenirs et de tristesse, regardait le fils de son ami. Il murmurait :

« Espoir . . . peut-être est-il l'espoir . . . estel . . . comment savoir . . . Oh, Eru, guide-moi . . . donne-moi un signe. . . »

Elrohir observa son frère pendant que Gilraen se résignait, enfin, à voir son fils amputé de certains souvenirs. Tout à coup, il pris la parole :

« Père, Elladan m'a donné une idée. Puisqu'il est l'espoir, pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Estel ? »

Elrohir, ignorant le regard noir que son frère, irrité de voir qu'il était écouté, lui lançait regarda son père, quêtant son approbation. Elrond réfléchit quelques instants puis dit :

« Cela me parait être une bonne idée. Qu'en pensez-vous, Gilraen », demanda- t-il en se tournant vers la femme.

Celle-ci acquiesça. Elladan sortit de son coin et s'avança vers elle.

« Gilraen, il faut que vous alliez vous reposer, lui dit-il. Vous avez eu une dure journée. Ne vous inquiétez donc plus de votre fils. Mais n'oubliez pas, demain, Aragorn ne sera plus. Estel.

-Je n'oublierai pas, lui répondit la mère, reconnaissante de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Elrond fit un signe à l'elfe qui avait porté la tasse et cette dernière, après un salut, se dirigea, suivie de Gilraen, vers les chambres. Lorsqu'elles eurent disparu, Elrond se tourna vers Elrohir et lui dit :

« Porte donc Estel dans sa chambre, je te prie. »

Le fils sourit, puis se détourna, emmenant dans ses bras un Aragorn Estel totalement endormi. Elrond se tourna alors vers son second enfant et lui demanda :

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Elladan ? Je t'ai rarement vu aussi sombre. Pas depuis 421 ans. »

Les deux visages, tellement identiques mais aussi différents, s'assombrirent tous deux à l'évocation du départ de Celebrian, la femme d'Elrond, pour les Havres après cette terrible blessure empoisonnée.

« Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Père. Pourquoi donc cette question ? »

Elrond se souvint. La colère, la haine qu'avait alors montré Elladan lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé, son frère et lui, leur mère blessée. Elle serait morte sans les pouvoirs de guérisseurs d'Elrond. « Peut-être cela aurait-il mieux valu . . . pensait-il. Elle n'aurait plus souffert et Elladan aussi. » Elrohir avait encaissé, il avait tout fait pour aider Elrond à soigner sa mère. Mais Elladan s'était effondré, pendant des jours. Il restait auprès de sa mère jour et nuit, et un jour, alors qu'il croyait être seul, il dit à sa mère : « Je te jure, maman, plus jamais je ne faillirai. Je n'étais pas assez fort. Je travaillerai, je te jure. J'empêcherai tous ceux que j'aime de mourir. Je serai plus fort. Et tu verras, maman, tu verras, parce que tu ne vas pas partir. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! » Ce monologue se termina étouffé dans un sanglot. Ce qu'Elladan ne savait pas, c'est que son père était dans une chambre attenante et avait tout entendu. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, sauf à Elladan, venant le réconforter. Et après le départ de leur mère, Elladan et Elrohir passèrent de plus en plus de temps hors de Fondcombe. Elladan avait vengé sa mère. Il avait tué plus d'orcs que n'importe quel humain pourrait le faire en une vie passée à guerroyer. Mais qu'il ait failli à sa promesse avait mis le jeune elfe dans tous ces états.

« Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour Arathorn.

-Si. J'aurais pu. Mais je n'ai pas assez travaillé.

-Le travail n'a rien à voir ici, Elladan ! La volonté d'Eru ne peut être changé par ta dextérité aux armes, ni par le travail que tu fournis ! Arathorn devait disparaître, pour que son fils soit amené ici. Même si c'est dur à admettre, continua-t-il doucement. Cette mort avait un but, une finalité. Nous verrons sûrement ce but dans l'avenir. »

Elladan baissa la tête. Une larme brilla le long de sa joue. Son père s'approcha de lui et le prit avec douceur dans ses bras, le berçant. Il lui murmura :

« Je voulais vous demander de vous occuper d'Estel, ton frère et toi. Mais si c'est trop dur pour toi, ton frère pourra s'en occuper seul. »

Elladan releva la tête.

« Non ! Si il faut l'aider, je le ferai aussi. Je LUI ai promis, s'exclama- t-il.

-Il faudra que vous le traitiez comme votre frère. Il ne faut pas qu'il se sente rejeté ou trop différent.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Père. Allez donc vous occuper de lui. Je crois que je vais aller me promener. . . »

Elrond se leva, posa sa main sur la tête baissée de son fils pour lui montrer son affection puis disparut, suivant la même route d'Elrohir. Elladan resta encore quelques instants prostré, ses épaules secouées parfois par quelques sanglots incontrôlés, puis se leva et partit vers la forêt de Fondcombe. On ne le revit plus de la nuit.


	3. Première rencontre

Chapitre 3:  
  
Lorsque l'enfant se réveilla, il ne gardait qu'un souvenir très confus des évènements de la veille. Il se rappelait d'un long voyage à cheval, et avant un village, des amis . . . Lebennin et ses frères, et tant d'autres. Il se rappelait aussi de sa mère, Gilraen. De son père aussi. Du moins de son apparence. Mais de son nom, il ne pouvait se rappelait que de Arathorn. Il sentait que quelque chose d'autre se cachait sous ce nom, mais il ne savait plus quoi. Quant à son nom, il avait beau le chercher, il ne s'en rappelait plus. Il se décida à se redressait, mais une douleur lancinante à la tête le fit s'effondrer de nouveau. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front et une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas lui murmura doucement :  
  
« Calmez-vous, Estel. Buvez ceci. Cela passera. »  
  
Estel. Oui, c'était son nom. Du moins le seul dont il se rappelait. Il but un liquide frais et doux qui calma son mal de tête instantanément. Il resta allongé pendant quelques instants encore puis il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait, celle de sa mère.  
  
« Estel, il faut te lever ! Il est dix heures, et Elladan souhaiterait te faire visiter Fondcombe. »  
  
Estel resta cinq secondes encore les yeux fermés. Elladan ? Fondcombe ? Ah, oui ! Elladan et son frère Elrohir, les fils de Elrond, le seigneur de Fondcombe, une maison elfe. Il se décida enfin à se redresser, redoutant un nouvel accès de douleur. Mais la boisson que lui avait donnée l'inconnue avait eu un effet plus qu'efficace. Il sortit de son lit d'un grand bond souple et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Après quelques instants, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et l'observa. Puis elle lui ordonna de se changer, de déjeuner et de descendre. Elle laissa alors son fils seul. Estel se demanda si, lorsqu'il avait vu des larmes dans les yeux de Gilraen, il avait rêvé ou pas. Il déjeuna puis mit les vêtements que sa mère lui avait préparé. Il descendit pour sa première leçon du monde des elfes. Il trouva un Elladan l'air très fatigué et un Elrohir souriant.  
  
« Estel, es-tu prêt ? »  
  
Estel acquiesça. Elladan l'amena vers la forêt, suivi de son frère. Ainsi commença l'éducation de l'héritier d'Isildur. Il apprit tout de ses ancêtres, mais pourtant il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient de sa lignée. Leur évocation réveillait en lui de vagues échos du passé, comme si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait déjà dit toutes ces choses, mais il ne savait plus qui, ni où. Il ressentait aussi un sentiment bizarre, comme si on ne lui disait pas tout. Les mois qui suivirent virent grandir Estel, entraîné par deux elfes plein de patience et d'expérience. Elladan avait beau se défendre de tous sentiment à l'égard du jeune enfant, au fil des mois, chacun put voir qu'il considérait de plus en plus Estel comme son frère. Elrond, quant à lui, était heureux de voir que ses fils restaient de plus en plus à Fondcombe, et lorsqu'ils partaient, il savait que Estel viendrait le voir pour lui poser des questions sur son passé. Estel semblait fasciné par l'âge de l'elfe, qui le considérait avec attendrissement comme un fils qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir. Elrond était ravi de devoir, comme par le passé avec ses deux fils et sa fille, raconter l'histoire de Beren et Luthien, de la chute de Gondolin et de tant d'autres histoires sur lesquelles étaient passée de nombreuses vies d'hommes. Il voyait avec bonheur des étoiles s'allumer dans les yeux du jeune enfant. Il lui apprenait aussi à parler l'elfique, et il devait avouer qu'Estel se débrouillait mieux que bien. Ainsi passaient les jours à Fondcombe, refuge du dernier espoir des hommes, tandis que dehors, les serviteurs de l'ombre continuaient de sévir.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Estel se campa fièrement et rejeta sa crinière brune en arrière. Il était à l'orée de la forêt de Fondcombe.  
  
« Bien, qu'en penses-tu, Elladan ? Je me suis beaucoup entraîné durant votre absence ! »  
  
L'interpellé sourit et s'inclina, rangeant son épée dans son fourreau. Le visage du jeune humain s'illumina, prenant ceci pour un compliment. Et il avait bien raison. Elladan était très fier de son jeune élève. Il se tourna vers son frère, qui, adossé contre un arbre, avait suivi le duel avec une attention plus que vigilante. Elrohir semblait lui aussi très heureux de ce qu'il avait vu. Seulement cinq ans à entraîner le jeune humain pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il avait promis sur le corps de son père. A sept ans seulement, il aurait pu, avec l'aide de ses deux professeurs, mettre à mal une armée d'yrchs. Elladan observa son élève, qui continuait de manier son épée dans le vide. A sept ans, il était grand, mince, musclé. Son visage était beau et fier, comme celui de tous les Numénoréens. Des traits fins, des yeux bleus qui pouvaient transpercer les âmes et lire les pensées. Comment pouvait-il ne pas se douter de sa descendance ? Il avait vu tant de peinture d'Elendil et d'Isildur et il leur ressemblait tant. . . Estel stoppa ses mouvements lorsqu'il vit sa mère arriver. Elladan et Elrohir se redressèrent et s'inclinèrent avec respect. Gilraen leur sourit, s'inclina à son tour et leur dit :  
  
« Elladan, Elrohir, votre père demande à vous voir. Il s'inquiète pour votre cousin Legolas. Il aurait du arriver voila deux jours et. . .  
  
-Nous y allons », s'écria Elrohir, tandis qu'Elladan s'élançait déjà vers la demeure de Fondcombe.  
  
Gilraen se tourna ensuite vers son fils et lui sourit tendrement. Elle s'assit contre le même arbre que celui où Elrohir se tenait quelques instants auparavant et se pencha vers son fils en disant doucement :  
  
« Hé bien, mon seigneur, vos professeurs sont-ils heureux de vos progrès ? »  
  
« Oui ! Enfin, je crois..., répondit son fils, resplendissant de bonheur. Je crois même qu'ils vont commencer à m'apprendre le tir à l'arc !! »  
  
Devant l'euphorie de son fils, Gilraen ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
« Viens, il est temps d'aller manger. Il ne faut pas faire attendre le seigneur Elrond. »  
  
Ils rentrèrent lentement vers le salon. Elrond et ses fils étaient déjà là, discutant en elfique. Ils arrêtèrent à leur entrée et se levèrent. Elladan présenta un siège à Gilraen, puis se rassit, tandis qu'Estel se plaçait à côté de sa mère et près d'Elrond. Elladan et Elrohir avaient de sombres mines. Estel sentit monter en lui une nouvelle fois un sentiment de danger. Le même que celui qu'il avait ressenti lorsque les deux frères étaient venus annoncer la mort de son père et le même que lors d'un second évènement dont il ne se rappelait rien. Gilraen se tourna vers Elrond :  
  
« Que ce passe-t-il, Mon Seigneur ?  
  
-Legolas a disparu, Gilraen comme vous le savez.  
  
-Et je ne pense pas qu'il se soit évaporé dans les airs, ajouta Elladan.  
  
-Espérons que rien de fatal ne soit arrivé, finit Elrohir.  
  
-Nous le saurons demain, dit leur père après un instant de silence. J'espère que vous le retrouverez sain et sauf.  
  
-Eru nous guidera, père.  
  
-Vous repartez déjà ? », demanda Estel, désespéré.  
  
Elladan se tourna vers lui, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres, et lui dit :  
  
« Pourquoi « vous » ? Ne crois-tu donc pas qu'après ton éclatante démonstration de tout à l'heure, tu ais gagné ta place à nos côtés ? Tu ne sais peut-être pas encore manier l'arc, mais j'ai peur de n'avoir plus rien à t'apprendre pour l'épée. . . Tu continueras à apprendre sur le terrain ! »  
  
Le visage d'Estel s'illumina à ces mots, tandis que de son côté, Gilraen relevait la tête et regardait avec inquiétude Elrond. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire rassurant qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Gilraen demanda, la voix tremblante :  
  
« Et quand partirez-vous donc ?  
  
-Dès la fin de ce déjeuner, ma dame.   
  
-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant pour votre fils. Par Eru, rien ne lui arrivera tant qu'il sera avec nous ! » promit Elrohir, tentant de rendre le sourire à Gilraen.  
  
Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans un silence parfois rompu par Gilraen qui demandait des précisions sur leur mission.  
  
« Nous allons chercher Legolas. Nous reviendrons demain. Il ne devrait pas être loin d'ici, car cela fait maintenant 5 jours qu'il est parti de Mirkwood et il devrait être arrivé hier. »  
  
Après le repas, Estel retrouva le poney qui l'avait amené jusqu'à Fondcombe voila 5 ans. Il pouvait maintenant tenir une journée entière à cheval et en était très fier. Les deux frères montèrent sur leurs chevaux et le trio s'éloigna de Fondcombe rapidement. Gilraen se tenait avec Elrond sur le seuil de Fondcombe, si on peut appeler quoi que ce soit seuil dans cette demeure où les arbres avaient un droit d'entrée. Estel se retourna pour lancer un sourire éclatant de bonheur à sa mère.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Après une journée harassante à rechercher un Legolas invisible, les deux elfes et leur protégé s'installèrent autours d'un feu de camp. Estel se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le matin :  
  
« Qui est donc Legolas ? »  
  
Elladan sourit vers son frère qui se renversa pour se retrouver dans sa position favorite, c'est-à-dire le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, la tête en arrière pour mirer les étoiles.  
  
-Je me doutais que tu poserais cette question, dit Elladan, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus. Tous les humains sont tellement curieux . . . mais je dois avouer que tu as attendu plus longtemps que la plupart de ceux de ta race ne l'auraient fait. Bien, pour ta gouverne, sache que Legolas est un elfe de la forêt de Mirkwood. Il est le fils du roi Thranduil. Il est notre ami, et notre cousin. Il a 2690 ans. Cela te suffit-il ? » conclut Elladan avec un grand sourire.  
  
Estel, qui avait écouté cette tirade bouche bée regarda Elladan et lui dit d'un ton espiègle :  
  
« Et comment le reconnaîtrai-je, si je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble ? Est-ce que cela se voit qu'il est plus jeune que vous ?»  
  
Elladan poussa un soupir et dit :  
  
« Pour le moment, il n'est pas d'actualité que tu le cherches sans nous. Si tu le devais, nous te dirons à quoi il ressemble. Sinon, tu le verras le moment venu ! »  
  
Sur ce, pendant que Estel ruminait ce léger rabattage de caquet, les deux elfes se couchèrent, leurs mains sur leurs poitrines, les yeux ouverts sur les étoiles, mêlant la nuit vivante au rêve profond, comme tous les elfes. Estel s'endormit un peu plus tard, plongeant dans un rêve bizarre dans lequel il voyait son père, dans une salle éclairée par de profondes fenêtres sur les bas-côtés, au delà des rangées de hauts piliers. Estel ne pouvait tout se rappeler, tant les détails étaient nombreux et disparaissaient rapidement. Mais il se rappelait de statues, et lorsqu'il vit son père sortir au soleil, il vit un arbre blanc, fleuri et immense. Son père portait une couronne. Puis le rêve changea brusquement : son père s'écroula, sa mère courut vers le corps avachi et le retourna. Elle recula, en proie à une horreur visible sur tous ses traits. Estel s'approcha du corps de son père et recula aussi vite. Image du passé, une flèche rouge planté dans son œil, son père rendait son dernier soupir. Et dans ce râle, Estel crut entendre « Vengeance, Aragorn. ». Le visage se déforma alors pour devenir le masque hideux d'un orc. Estel se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, les idées chamboulées. Aragorn. Ce nom éveillait en lui l'écho d'un lointain passé dont il ne savait plus rien. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait tout simplement entendu dans l'une des histoires d'Elrond et qu'il s'en était rappelé. Oui, ce devait être ça. . . Pas la peine d'être si dérangé, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ce qu'Estel ne savait pas, c'est que ce n'en était pas un. Le don des Numénoréens s'éveillait en lui, lui rappelant sa promesse. Promesse qu'il ne tarderait plus à tenir. Il se rendormit sur cette pensé, mais son sommeil resta troublé et hanté par des fantômes d'inconnus qui lui répétaient des choses incompréhensibles.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
« Estel, réveilles-toi !! »  
  
Estel ouvrit les yeux et s'assit précipitamment, se souvenant qu'il était en pleine forêt, qu'il y avait dormi et qu'il était en mission. Et s'apercevant qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. Elladan et Elrohir se préparaient déjà à partir, sellant leurs chevaux. Estel se leva, se dirigea vers Elladan et lui demanda :  
  
« Que se passe-t-il, Elladan ? »  
  
Pour toute réponse, l'elfe lui tendit tout d'abord un morceau de lembas, puis un morceau de papier froissé où des inscriptions hâtives étaient visibles. Sur ce papier était inscrit en elfique, en sindarin : ai des problèmes. Venez vite. Une tache d'eau effaçait ici quelques mots. Blesser. Une autre tache Orcs. Venez vite m'aider. Legolas Feuille verte. Estel leva les yeux et demanda :  
  
« Qu'allons nous faire ? Il a l'air en danger. »  
  
Elladan regarda son jeune élève avec surprise. Lorsqu'il l'avait laissé, Estel déchiffrait avec peine les signes sindarin. Et maintenant, après un petit mois d'absence, il les lisait comme si c'était sa langue natale. Décidément, son père était toujours un aussi bon professeur ! Il se décida enfin à parler :  
  
« Nous allons nous séparer. Il faudra que tu sois prudent. Très prudent.  
  
-Et comment reconnaîtrais-je Legolas ?  
  
-Un elfe blond. Cela ne coure pas les bois, Dunedain. »  
  
Estel ne se soucia même pas du nom que lui avait donné Elrohir. Homme de l'ouest ? Oui, son village natal était à l'ouest. Il ne fit pas le rapport avec Numénor. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, par ailleurs ? Les trois compagnons sellèrent leurs montures et partirent, chacun de leur côté. Ils criaient :  
  
« Legolas ! Mellon nin!»  
  
Peu à peu, chacun entendait les cris de ses compagnons s'éloigner. Estel se sentit tout d'un coup bien seul dans le silence de la forêt. Tout d'un coup, il entra dans une clairière ronde. Il laissa ses yeux errer quelques instant sur ce coin de paradis, et au moment où il allait répéter son cri, ce dernier fut coupé dans sa gorge. Il l'avait trouvé.  
  
«Yé! Utúvienyes ! Elladan, Elrohir !!! Yé! Utúvienyes, cria-t-il.  
  
C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que l'elfe, qu'il croyait tout d'abord simplement endormi, était blessé. Du sang tachait ses beaux vêtements ornés de feuilles. A son coté, couchée et recouverte d'une cape, se trouvait une jeune femme, apparemment une elfe. Soudain, il sursauta. Legolas avait ouvert les yeux, et, souriant faiblement, dit :  
  
«Utúliech. Manedain. Elen síla lúmenna omentielvo ! » (Tu es venu. Homme béni. Une étoile brille sur le moment de notre rencontre)  
  
Puis ses yeux se refermèrent, un râle bruyant soulevant difficilement sa poitrine. Elladan arriva au galop et se précipita vers son ami. Lorsque Elrohir, qui devait chercher plus loin, arriva, il trouva Elladan, en train de bander les blessures d'un Legolas inconscient tandis qu'Estel lui donnait des bandages. Elladan se tourna vers son frère, les yeux emplis d'angoisse et lui cria :  
  
« Elrohir ! Dépêches-toi ! Il y a une wen ! (Jeune fille) Elle est inconsciente. Je crois qu'elle est gravement blessée.  
  
-Et Legolas, demanda Elrohir en s'agenouillant à côté du corps inerte de l'inconnue.  
  
Celle-ci murmura en elfique « Ada ! Fîr ! (Père ! Je meurs !) » Elladan souleva la couverture, dévoilant les blessures de la jeune elfe. Malgré ses blessures, Legolas avait réussi à bander la plus grave des blessures de sa compagne, une plaie béante tout le long de l'abdomen, de la gorge au bas du ventre, une blessure profonde. Elrohir ne comprit pas comment quelqu'un pouvait survivre à une telle blessure. Après avoir replacé le bandage afin qu'il soit mieux fixé, Elrohir se tourna vers son frère :  
  
« Elladan, je ne peux rien faire de plus que ce que Legolas a déjà fait. Les autres blessures sont superficielles. Il faut la ramener à père.  
  
-Oui, Legolas aussi. Une seule de ses blessures est mortelle, et je ne peux rien faire de plus que la bander. »  
  
Elladan se tourna vers Estel.  
  
« Estel, va chercher les chevaux. Tu vas nous aider à nous installer. »  
  
Estel courut faire ce que lui avait demandé Elladan. Les chevaux, comprenant que quelque chose d'important se passait, se tinrent calmes et obéir aux ordres maladroits que ce jeune humain qui leur arrivait à peine aux naseaux tentait de leur donner. Elladan plaça Legolas sur le devant de sa selle, puis, retenant le corps inconscient de son ami, il se hissa en selle. Puis il sourit à Estel et lui dit :  
  
« Prépare toi à un retour au galop, Estel. Il faut nous dépêcher pour pouvoir les sauver. »  
  
Estel lâcha alors son cheval pour aider Elrohir à placer la jeune inconnue de la même manière que Legolas. Lorsque Elrohir fut en selle, Estel se hâta de monter sur son propre poney, qui avait calmement attendu à côté des chevaux. Dès que les elfes furent assurés de d'abord pouvoir retenir leurs passagers durant le voyage accéléré du retour, puis lorsqu'ils furent sûrs qu'Estel était prêt, ils partirent au grand galop, encourageant leurs chevaux par de grands « Noro lim ! Noro lim ! ». Alors qu'ils avaient pris une journée entière pour le voyage d'aller, le retour ne leur prit que la fin de l'après-midi. Ils arrivèrent à Fondcombe après le coucher de la soleil. Ils déboulèrent dans la cour de Fondcombe, appelant à grands cris Elrond.  
  
« Ada !! Ada !!! »  
  
Elrond arriva, suivi de Gilraen, qui étouffa un cri à la vue des deux corps inanimés. Des elfes aidèrent Elrohir et Elladan à descendre leurs passagers. Ils les amenèrent à l'intérieur et Elrond, après avoir parlé avec ses fils, les laissèrent avec Gilraen pour tenter de s'occuper de ses deux nouveaux hôtes.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Bon, tout dabor merci de lire ma fic !!!! Ensuite, pour linscription en elfique, étant donné que g dl une police elfique mai ke je savai pa si pour être fidèle à lécriture elfique du s des a, je devai taper en anglais ou en françai, si ça veu rien dire c pa grave... Ce ke je voulai dire, c « ai des problèmes. Venez vite. Une tache d'eau effaçait ici quelques mots. Blesser. Une autre tache Orcs. Venez vite m'aider. Legolas Feuilleverte. » voila. C pa super, mai bon. Sinon, review : Debbie(), merci de me lire, continu ça fai plaisir et si tu trouve kelke chose ki ne va pa, hésite pa a me le dire !! c constructif, les critiques !! Eryna Khan, merci pour tou tes complimen!!! *rie tte seule tellemen elle est contente* sinon, comme je c pa si ta reçu mon mail, je te le redi : a par les appendices du s des a, kan il détaille les évènement de chake age, je c rien de plu . . . dsl ! 


	4. Un écho du passé

Les perso appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, sauf ma petite mienne que j'ai inventé !!! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !! Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, ce n'est que pour mon humble plaisir (et le vôtre, avec un peu de chance. . .) Bonne lecture et reviewer moi les petits défauts d'écritures et tous les autres trucs qui ne vont pas !!  
  
Chapitre 4:  
  
Legolas perdit connaissance en arrivant à Fondcombe. Il se rappela de son père et de sa mission avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience. Il se laissa porter par la douce sensation qui l'enveloppait lentement. La douleur l'avait quitté, il respirait sans peine. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui car autour de lui tout n'était que blancheur. Il entendit une voix féminine et mélodieuse qui lui murmura :  
  
« Repars, Legolas. Ceci n'est pas ta place. Ta destinée n'est pas de mourir. Pas maintenant. . .  
  
-Mais où êtes-vous, cria Legolas en se retournant. Mais il n'y avait personne. Et qui êtes-vous ?  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas de cela.  
  
-Et la jeune elfe ? Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?   
  
-Oui, répondit la voix après un instant de silence, une once d'amusement dans la voix. Grâce à toi, elle vivra. Maintenant, va. Je dois partir aussi. Manwë m'attend. »  
  
Legolas, comprenant enfin à qui appartenait cette voix, se sentit arraché au monde de douceur et la douleur refit brusquement surface, lui arrachant un gémissement.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Elrond avait demandé à Elladan de rester avec Legolas pendant qu'il allait avec Elrohir soigner l'inconnue. Legolas était hors de danger. Elrond avait soigné ses blessures, toutes superficielles, sauf une, due à une flèche qui avait pénétré dans l'épaule de l'elfe. Heureusement, elle n'était pas empoisonnée, mais elle aurait pu l'achever. Cela faisait un jour qu'il restait assis sur la même chaise, à veiller sur son ami.  
  
Elladan se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Gilraen entra, suivie d'Estel. Elle portait un plateau de nourriture et lui des boissons. Elladan sourit et se leva pour débarrasser Gilraen de son plateau. La nuit était tombée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Estel posa son plateau et se dirigea vers Legolas. Elladan le rejoignit et s'assit sur le même siège qu'il avait quitté.  
  
« Il s'en sortira, n'est ce pas ? demanda timidement le garçon.  
  
-Oui, répondit Elladan.  
  
-Tenez, mangez, cela vous fera du bien, dit Gilraen, lui présentant le plateau. »  
  
Elle s'assit dans un siège en face de l'elfe. Ce dernier sourit pour la remercier et commença à manger.  
  
« Et la fille ? Estel coupa le silence.  
  
-Estel, laisse Elladan tranquille quelques instants, s'indigna sa mère.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, Gilraen. Je ne sais pas, continua Elladan en se tournant pour regarder Estel. Mon père est encore avec elle.  
  
-Ses blessures étaient plus pires encore que celles de Legolas, hein ?  
  
-Oui, elle était grièvement blessée, répondit l'elfe. »  
  
Il ne put retenir un sourire devant le « plus pire » de l'enfant. Mais ce sourire s'effaça lorsque Legolas s'agita, murmurant en elfique. Elladan se précipita à son chevet. Soudain, la respiration jusque là laborieuse de Legolas s'apaisa, son visage, auparavant crispé par la douleur, reprit les traits calmes du sommeil. Elladan posa sa main sur son front puis poussa un soupir de soulagement. Devant le regard interrogateur de Estel, Elladan dit en se rasseyant :  
  
« La fièvre est tombée. C'est étrange qu'elle ait disparu si vite. . .  
  
-Je vais prévenir Elrond, dit Gilraen en se dirigeant vers la porte. »  
  
Lorsque le bruit de ses pas se fut éteint dans le couloir, Elladan regarda Estel avec insistance avant de se décider à parler :  
  
« Je suis fier de toi, Estel. Tu as agi comme un adulte, ce matin. Tu nous as été d'une grande aide. Je te félicite ! »  
  
Sous cette avalanche de compliments, Estel rougit, ne sachant que dire. Le silence retomba sur la chambre. Elrond les rejoignit, s'installant près de Legolas.  
  
« Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?lui demanda son fils.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas !! s'exclama-t-il. Elle possède apparemment des pouvoirs, qui combinés à mes soins devraient la faire revenir dans notre monde plus tôt que tu pourrais le penser ! Et Legolas ?  
  
-La fièvre est brusquement tombée, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne souffre plus. Mais je ne sais si c'est une simple accalmie ou s'il est définitivement hors de danger. »  
  
Après quelques instants de silence durant lesquels Elrond examina le jeune elfe, le seigneur de Fondcombe se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres. Son fils comprit sans qu'il dût dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Legolas ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, étouffant une plainte de douleur, murmurant « Yavanna ! ». Elladan se pencha aussitôt vers lui.  
  
« Legolas ? Legolas, comment te sens-tu ?  
  
-Elladan ?  
  
-Oui, c'est moi Legolas. Tout va bien. Il ne faut pas que tu bouges trop. Restes allongé, d'accord ? Je vais chercher mon père. »  
  
Legolas acquiesça faiblement et, alors qu'Elladan se levait, lui attrapa le bras et dit d'une voix faible :  
  
« Comment va-t-elle ?  
  
-Elle s'en sortira, ne t'en fais pas. »  
  
Elladan lui serra le bras en disant cela. Puis il s'éloigna. Legolas resta perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'au moment où Elrond entra dans la chambre. Il tenta alors de se redresser, mais l'elfe l'en empêcha, lui posa calmement une main sur l'épaule. Legolas sourit faiblement, puis demanda :  
  
« Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?  
  
-Pourquoi devrais-tu me remercier ? Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondit Elrond. »  
  
Ne voulant pas le fatiguer par une trop longue discussion dès son réveil, Elrond quitta Legolas en lui ordonnant de dormir. Il retourna au chevet de l'inconnue, dont les blessures n'étaient maintenant que des cicatrices. Il se posa une nouvelle fois la question qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis le retour de ses fils avec leurs passagers. Qui pouvait donc être cette jeune demoiselle ? De quelle race était-elle ? Elle n'était certainement pas une vrai elfe. Aucun elfe ne possédait de tels pouvoirs de guérison ! Elrond n'avait connu qu'une seule personne guérissant aussi facilement. Malgré cela elle était morte, il y avait bien longtemps. . . Ce pouvait-il que . . . ? Impossible ! Elrond savait que cette personne était morte sans héritier. Il s'en était assuré lui-même. Perdu dans ses pensées, Elrond vérifia une nouvelle fois si les blessures étaient complètement cicatrisées. Pourtant, même si elle était guérir extérieurement, pourrait- on dire, elle semblait encore trop faible encore pour se réveiller. Elrond recommença sa garde silencieuse, parfois rejoint par l'un de ses fils ou par Estel.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Lorsque Legolas s'éveilla, il vit que le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel. Sa lumière entrait à flot dans sa chambre. Il tourna la tête et vit le même jeune enfant qui l'avait trouvé, la tête dans le creux de ses bras, endormi. Legolas ne put retenir un sourire qui se transforma en grimace de douleur car il avait essayé de se lever.  
  
A ce mouvement, le garçon, qui n'était autre qu'Estel se réveilla en sursaut en criant :  
  
« Non, c'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait ! »  
  
Legolas retint un nouveau sourire et tendit le bras vers Estel pour le calmer. Celui-le regarda, puis, semblant reprendre ses esprits, lui sourit et dit :  
  
« Vous êtes réveillé, monsieur ?  
  
-Legolas. Je suis Legolas. Quel est ton nom, jeune humain ?  
  
- Je m'appelle Estel.  
  
-Je crois que je dois te remercier car si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie. . . »  
  
Estel rougit et balbutia :  
  
« Oh, non ! Jamais je n'aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit seul. Heureusement que Elrohir et Elladan étaient là ! D'ailleurs, si vous me le permettez, ils m'ont demandé de les chercher lorsque vous vous réveillerez. »  
  
Legolas acquiesça et Estel partit en courant. Elladan le vit arriver devant complètement essoufflé. Le garçon n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Elladan lui se leva dès qu'il le vit.  
  
« Merci, Estel. Repose toi un peu. Ta mère te cherche. Je lui dirai que tu es là. »  
  
Le garçon, incapable de parler, hocha simplement la tête. Elladan, qui était allé dans la forêt, se dirigea vers la maison, laissant Estel allongé sur l'herbe, reprenant difficilement son souffle.  
  
Legolas vit bientôt arriver Elrond et ses deux fils, souriants. Legolas prit un air faussement suppliant qui fit rire ses deux amis et dit à Elrond :  
  
« Ne pourrais-je pas sortir un peu ? Je m'ennuie dans cette chambre ! »  
  
Elrond sourit et dit :  
  
« Pas encore. Vous êtes trop faible, et vos blessures ne sont pas assez cicatrisées. Et ne faites pas cette tête-là ! Ajouta-il devant le visage plus suppliant encore de Legolas.  
  
-Legolas, tu dois te douter de quoi nous voulons te parler . . . dit Elladan en s'asseyant à côté du lit.  
  
-Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Je voudrais surtout savoir comment tu as rencontré cette jeune fille . . . dit Elrond pensivement.  
  
-Comme vous le savez, je suis parti il y a . . . dix jours. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la clairière dans laquelle vous nous avez trouvé, j'ai entendu des cris elfiques. Des appels au secours. Je me suis donc dirigé vers eux. Je suis tombé sur une troupe d'une vingtaine d'yrchs. Ils avaient plusieurs prisonniers. La plupart étaient déjà morts. Deux étaient encore vivants. Ils étaient en train de les torturer. Je les ai attaqué, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. J'ai vite été submergé. Mais l'un des deux elfes encore vivant rassembla ses dernières forces pour courir vers l'un des chevaux attachés à côté de lui. Il fit monter sa compagne. Mais il reçut une flèche en plein cœur. Il eut juste le temps de commander au cheval de courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait et il s'écroula. Je profitais que le cheval passe à côté de moi pour l'enfourcher à mon tour. C'est ainsi que vous nous avez trouvé. J'ai pansé nos blessures du mieux que je pouvais. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.  
  
-Et tu ne sais rien sur cette jeune demoiselle, demanda Elrond. »  
  
Legolas resta silencieux quelques instants avant de dire :  
  
« La seule chose que je peux vous apprendre est qu'elle possédait un médaillon. Je ne sais pas s'il n'est pas tombé durant notre course.  
  
-Comment était-il, demanda abruptement Elrond.  
  
-Il était . . . formé d'une croix . . . dont les branches étaient liées entre elles par de fins filaments dorés, si je me rappelle bien. . . Je ne me rappelle rien de plus. Je suis désolé.  
  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit Elrond. Tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé. Repose toi maintenant. »  
  
Elladan et Elrohir restèrent quelques temps avec leur ami, pendant qu'Elrond retournait dans la chambre de la jeune inconnue. Il se pencha vers elle et remarqua enfin une fine chaîne qui se perdait dans la chemise dont on avait revêtu l'elfe. Il la prit délicatement et fit ainsi remonter jusqu'à ses doigts le pendentif que lui avait décrit Legolas. Elrond blêmit insensiblement. Il murmura :  
  
« Voronwë, Indis. . . Allez-vous de nouveau venir me hanter, mes vieux amis ? »  
  
La jeune elfe sursauta, puis se redressa brusquement, arrachant le pendentif des mains d'Elrond. Celui-ci s'assit et lui dit calmement :  
  
« Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. »  
  
La jeune demoiselle resta immobile, le fixant de ses grands yeux dont la couleur frappa le seigneur de Fondcombe. Ils étaient d'une profonde couleur or, parsemés çà et là de paillettes d'un profond bleu. Les mêmes que ceux de son père.  
  
« Où suis-je ?  
  
-A Fondcombe. Je m'appelle Elrond et je suis le maître de ses lieux. Vous avez été amené ici grâce à un elfe du nom de Legolas, expliqua calmement Elrond.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Où sont mes compagnons ?  
  
-Vous ne vous rappelez donc de rien ? »  
  
L'inconnue regarda Elrond avec perplexité, fouillant dans sa mémoire des indices pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle secoua la tête.  
  
-Votre compagnie a été attaquée par une troupe d'orcs. »  
  
A ses yeux emplis d'horreur, il comprit qu'elle se rappelait enfin.  
  
« Comment vous appelez-vous, lui demanda l'elfe avec gentillesse.  
  
-Elenna Elenwë, mon seigneur. »  
  
Elrond la regarda quelques instants encore et lui murmura :  
  
« Il faut vous reposer. J'ai de nombreuses questions à vous poser, et je pense que vous aussi de votre côtés. Mais nous le ferons lorsque vous serez reposée. »  
  
Elenna se recoucha et rapidement sombra dans le sommeil.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Legolas se leva dans l'après-midi et sortit, accompagné d'Elladan. Il posa de nombreuses questions sur Estel. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre du prince de Mirkwood, ils y trouvèrent Estel, qui leur dit :  
  
« Elrond vous cherchait, Elladan. L'elfe s'est réveillée. Elle s'appelle Elenna. . . je sais plus quoi. »  
  
Elladan sourit et répondit :  
  
« Merci Estel. Nous allons la voir de ce pas. Va prévenir ta mère. »  
  
Estel partit en courant pendant que les deux elfes se dirigeaient vers la chambre d'Elenna. Celle-ci s'apprêtait, avec Elrond, à leur faire revivre le passé de ce dernier, qui pourtant aurait préférer qu'il reste inconnu de tous à jamais.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Reviews: Tolk, je tinterdi de me chanter ça !!!! Sinon jte laisse poireauter trois heures sou la plui la prochaine foi...et exprè (cette foi !^ ^) Sinon, merci !!! Et vien lire la suite !!!  
  
Eldwina, jespère ke ça va toujour autant te plaire et kil y aura pa tro de fote ou de mo mankan... )  
  
Eryna et Galadwen, merci bocou bocou et jespère ke ça vou plaira tjrs autan !!! Dites moi tt, savvy ? 


End file.
